scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bobladdin
Cast: * Aladdin - Bob the Builder * Princess Jasmine - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Genie - Sparky (Atomic Betty) * Jafar - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Magic Carpet - Roary the Racing Car * Iago - Tubb (Rubbadubbers) * Abu - Dougal/Doogal (The Magic Roundabout) * The Sultan - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Rajah - Pilchard (Bob the Builder) * The Cave of Wonders - Mr. Scatterbrain (The Mr. Men Show) * Razoul - Duggee (Hey Duggee) * Razoul's Henchmen - Tag, Betty, Roly, Norrie and Happy (Hey Duggee) * The Peddler - Dez (Wishfart) * Gazeem the Thief - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Prince Achmed - Varian (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) * Omar the Melon Seller - Bill (Alice in Wonderland) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Bluey * Elephant Abu - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Pot Seller - Spike (The Land Before Time) * Nut Seller - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) * Necklace Seller - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Fish Seller - Telly (Sesame Street) * Fire Eater - Grover (Sesame Street) * Magic Lamp as itself * Old Jafar - The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Snake Jafar - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) * Genie Jafar - Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout/Doogal) Other Cast: * Three Balcony Harem Girls - ???, ??? and ??? * Two Hungry Children - ??? and ??? * Rajah (as a Cub) - ??? * Abu as Toy - Himself * Gigantic Genie - ??? Movie Used: * Aladdin (1992) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Atomic Betty (2004) * Tarzan (1999) * Roary the Racing Car (2007) * Rubbadubbers (2003) * The Magic Roundabout (2005) * Doogal (2006) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Hey Duggee (2014) * Wishfart (2017) * Anastasia (1997) * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Bluey (2018) * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) * Sesame Street (1969) * Monsters Inc (2001) Voices: Scenes: Quotes: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Aladdin Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Princess Jasmine Sparky 300.gif|Sparky as Genie Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Jafar Roary the Racing Car.jpg|Roary the Racing Car as The Magic Carpet Tubb.png|Tubb as Iago Doogal.jpeg|Dougal/Doogal as Abu Mr. Bentley.jpg|Mr. Bentley as The Sultan Pilchard the Cat.jpg|Pilchard as Rajah Mr. Scatterbrain.jpg|Mr. Scatterbrain as The Cave of Wonders Duggee.png|Duggee as Razoul C6ad4a3fc1a3df9180e0fd6ce67ec94f.png|Tag, Betty.jpeg|Betty, Roly.png|Roly, Norrie.png|Norrie Happy.jpg|and Happy as Razoul's Henchmen Dez.png|Dez as The Peddler Rasputin in Anastasia.jpg|Rasputin as Gazeem the Thief Varian.png|Varian as Prince Achmed Bill the Lizard.jpg|Bill as Omar the Melon Seller Bluey Heeler.png|Bluey as Farouk the Apple Seller Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot as Elephant Abu Spike land before time.jpg|Spike as Pot Seller Mr. Bump.png|Mr. Bump as Nut Seller Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Necklace Seller Telly Monster.jpg|Telly as Fish Seller Grover.png|Grover as Fire Eater Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter as Old Jafar Randall Boggs.png|Randall Boggs as Snake Jafar Zeebad.png|Zeebad as Genie Jafar Category:Disney and BBC Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Now Playing Spoof